


Life In Perspective

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Jack, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here Jack is looking into a mirror and for the first time ever actually seeing himself. He reflects on how his life has been up to this point, all and all it was pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> (◡‿◡✿) block out the haters

Jack watched his reflection in the mirror and couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. He looked...he looked amazing. He felt amazing. Jack gently shrugged his shirt off, careful to not hurt himself.

Jack felt tears build up in his eyes. It might not be the most pretty thing to look at right now but he couldn't find it himself to care. A shaky hand raised itself to run a finger against the fresh wounds that would soon be scars. They felt uncomfortable but nothing compared to the horribly uncomfortable pain he'd been feeling for his whole life before the surgery.

Years he had never been able to fell like himself. Sure he had come out in high school, everyone for the most part, had been understanding. His mother was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't blame her but she said she loved him just the same has she had loved her before. His father had been confused, it took a long time to explain. A lot of tears and yelling later but finally his father wrapped his arms around him whispering that he'd rather have a son over a daughter any day if that meant he was alive.

Jack's boyfriend at the time hadn't been as understanding. He called him a bitch, told him he was doing it for attention, that he wasn't who he was and he never would. Told him he better knock it off or no one would ever love him. Jack still remembers the words cutting deep.

"You're better than this. Come on babe," he sneered. He had his hand wrapped tightly around Jack's wrist, "I've seen you naked and you're no man."

Jack slapped him.

His mother took him shopping a week after he told her. She helped him go through all his old clothes, he threw most of it away. She had kissed his head when he came out in hoodie and jeans and her hat on his head with all his long hair tucked up inside. The next day she took him for a haircut. Jack got rid of most of it but his mom told him to keep the hat.

Jack remembers staring into the mirror at the hairdresser with tears streaming down his face. He was so happy.

The topic of medication came up the year after high school had ended. Jack whispered that he wanted to start injections one night at dinner. His siblings were quick to scatter leaving just him and his parents. His father seemed confused but again he agreed that whatever Jack needed he would get. His mother just smiled and told him she wondered why he hadn't asked sooner.

The doctor was understanding and after a million questions and tests later he had his first injection. It didn't do anything. But after several months, Jack could see the changes. The hair on his face had grown out, his voice wasn't as high pitched but still high. He felt amazing. Finally one day, the doctor asked him about his opinion on top surgery. Jack said he was happy right now and didn't need it, saying he was flat chested and he was fine for now. His doctor nodded but told him that if it was ever something he wanted they could talk.

The day Jack legally changed his name was stressful but it felt good finally fill out a college application with the correct name.

Jack moved into his dorm and felt himself shaking. He would be rooming with another guy and he hoped to god this wasn't going to be bad for him. He had worked so hard to get into the male dorms. Jack sat on the bed rubbing the material of his pants. When the door clicked open he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Jack remembers losing his breath for a second. The man was gorgeous. He wasn't exactly tall but he looked like he belonged in a Greek painting. The man greeted him with a smile and Jack felt himself smiling back without meaning to.

The man stuck his hand out, "Hi. I'm Mark and I guess we are roommates."

Jack took the hand with his own shaky hands, "Hey. I'm Jack."

The man tilted his head to the side, "Irish?" Jack felt himself chuckle and nod. "Cool. So I guess you're already unpacked so um...don't mean to be that guy but would you help me carry some stuff in?"

Jack didn't even see the trouble in asking. Classes didn't start for days and he was just sitting here worrying about his roommate who so far seemed amazing. Jack wondered if that was just his heart saying that and not his brain.

"Of course. I got here a little early because I had to talk to someone."

"Who?"

Jack felt tense as he followed Mark out of the room. He didn't wanna tell Mark he had come to check he was placed in the male dorms. That would just raise questions he didn't want to answer. Like for instance, why would you worry about not being in male dorms? "I–um wanted to make sure my roommate didn't have a cat. I'm allergic."

Mark seemed to notice his lie but didn't call him out on it, for that he was grateful. "Well, no worries. No cats here. I'm more of a dog person."

"So am I," Jack said smiling.

"Look at that. He's nice, likes dogs, and handsome. What more could I want?" Jack snapped his head to look at Mark. A deep blush covered his face as Mark just shot him a wink. "Here's my car. Grab as many boxes as you can."

The first night Mark kissed him Jack shoved him off him. Mark had backed off right away and looked worriedly at Jack. They had been flirting for almost a year. It was spring break in a week and Mark thought he should go for it. If Jack didn't like him like that he could get a new roommate for the next school year.

"Jack. I'm so sorry. I must have read something wrong or–"

"No!" Jack had shouted. "I want it. I want you."

"Oh, ok. Then why did you–"

Jack felt himself tearing up. God, why wasn't he born right? "You know I give myself injections."

"Yeah, allergy shots?"

"It's hormones," Mark just blinked at him. Jack could see gears turning at hyper-speed inside his head. "Because I'm transgender."

Mark didn't move but Jack felt his affection leave. It's hurt so much Jack was almost positive the tears boiling up we're going to spill out.

"Why didn't you mention that?"

Jack just shrugged, and wiped at his face, "Don't bother yourself pretending you care. I'll be gone next year, I understand."

"Wait! Why will you be gone?"

"I'm assuming you want a new roommate. All I'm asking is stick out for the last bit of time until school ends."

Jack refused to look at Mark. He had grown so close to him that even though they had just shared their first kiss the L word had been dancing around his head. Suddenly a hand gripped his chin and pulled his head.

Mark's lips were warm and soft. Jack was stunned but didn't know what to do so he just lightly placed his hands on Mark's thighs and leaned in. Mark's movements started picking up and Jack felt himself getting worked up. When Mark let out a small groan he pulled back.

"Jack, I don't care. I really like you. You, however, you come."

Jack's face hurt from the smile.

Jack wouldn't lie it had been hard at the start. It still was hard sometimes. Mark cared but that doesn't mean he didn't do things to make Jack uncomfortable. He never meant to but when he did Jack would stop him and Mark would always nod and kiss his lips chastely remember to not do what he had done again.

Sometimes they fought, actually they did a lot. But Jack couldn't complain, Mark was amazing. He was sexy and kind. He had a deep voice that could make Jack's knees give out from under him and somehow when Mark said he was renting an apartment for senior year Jack ended up coming with and then senior year turned into two years after graduation and two turned into four and four into six.

"Mark, do you love me?"

Mark rolled over in bed and gave Jack a look  
before pulling him into his chest. "Of course, I love you."

Jack pulled at his lower lip nervously before saying, "I want to get top surgery."

Mark just kissed the top of his head and whispered that they could talk in the morning. They did, and within months, Jack had finished the operation.

That's what led him to right now. Right here, standing in front of the mirror seeing himself for what felt the first time. Jack actually had a surprisingly large amount of chest hair and he knew he could reduce the scars with lotions. He was finally happy. Truly happy.

Jack replayed all the memories that lead him to right now and felt the tears in his eyes finally spill out. Jack watched through clouded eyes as Mark came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his slender waist and pulled him back into his chest.

"You are the most handsome, beautiful man I have laid my eyes on and I would never trade you for anything. Which is why I have to ask. Jack, would you marry me and become my husband?" Mark whispered pulling a box out of his pants and holding it for Jack to see.

Jack just cried harder. Everything was perfect right now, right here. He whispered yes in response.

**Author's Note:**

> (◕‿◕✿) the haters have been blocked. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this bullshit. Comments are loved! Who is sorta excited for steven universe and also thinks mark has a lot of practice catching things in his mouth? ;)
> 
> I regret my life


End file.
